


And she makes me sad...

by StrangeLotus



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Death, Depressing, F/M, Feels, Love, Sad Spine is sad, Vermillion Pt. 2 by Slipknot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn't real. He couldn't make her real. He couldn't KEEP her real...and it hurt so very much.</p><p>And he didn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And she makes me sad...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Vermillion by Slipknot. Well, Vermillion Pt. 2.
> 
> The female character can be whoever you think it is. For me, I see "her" as a robot Walter created and The Spine fell in love and...yeah, the end of tht sentence is in the story but, you can make the female whoever you like.
> 
> PS:I typed this on a DSi so...sorry for mistakes.

It hurt. And he didn't know what to do. She was everything to him, and now she was gone.

And he didn't know what to.

Bright green eyes stared down at the stone on the ground. He felt a catch in his throat, he felt as if he was choking as the thought of her being gone...began to tear him up.

And it hurt. It hurt oh so much. All the torment and the pain...and he didn't know what to do.

He tried to breath out, let steam out...but all that came out was a choked sob as oil fell from his glowing eyes. He fell to his knees, face in his hands. Why did this hurt so much?

She isn't real. He couldn't make her real. 

She never had the chance to live. Not truely live. And it hurt. A week had not been a real life for her, but a week was enough for him to love her with his entire robotic heart. And it made him sad.

She wasn't real. He couldn't make her real. 

He wanted so much more for her...and yet, he wasn't able to. He wasn't suppose to let this build inside him. He was suppose to be the strong one and yet here he was, on the ground...crying.

She isn't real anymore. He couldn't make her real. He could't KEEP her real.

She was the unrequired dream, the song no one sang...the unatainable now. 

Except for him. He sung that song for as long as he could, he dreamed that dream until he no longer could. But he could not have her anymore. 

She isn't real. He couldn't make her real. She was a myth he had to believe in. 

And she made him sad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya liked it ^^"


End file.
